


The People of the Water

by PriestessYukiHimeSama



Series: People of the Water [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery of the world of pokemon, Gen, Origins of the People of the Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessYukiHimeSama/pseuds/PriestessYukiHimeSama
Summary: Have you ever wondered about who the people of the water were? How they came to be? Or what their culture was like? Well, here, you will find exactly what you are looking for.
Series: People of the Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173911





	The People of the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking up this story! I hope it brings you joy and comfort!

I don’t know how my civilization crumbled. I don’t know how it fell. It happened all of a sudden. Something happened and we just…disappeared. I guess to figure out how all of this happened I must start from the beginning…the very beginning.

~ ~ ~

A long, long time ago, there was a group of nomads known as the People of the Water. 

These people were characterized with having tan (1) to dark (2) skin, dark blue, dark turquoise, or black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. 

They traveled down rivers, sailed across lakes, traversed seas, and crossed oceans. Wherever there was water, they would go.

One day these people were traveling across a large body of water on their canoes. They stopped on an island in the middle of this water for a nice rest from a long day of travel. All of a sudden they heard this beautiful voice that seemed to be coming from every direction. The People of the Water were drawn to this voice, and they weren’t alone. Hundreds if not thousands of water creatures swarmed to this sound. Their canoes moved up and down due to the fast swimming of the water creatures beneath the waves.

It seemed like hours, but the singing finally stopped. All of the water creatures dispersed, but the magical creature who sang the beautiful tune was still there. The leader of the People of the Water, Priest Akamoteen, started to look for the magical creature. Priest Akamoteen was in his late twenties. He had long black hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue tunic, cream pants, and sandals. He also wore a headband with blue gems along it that went across his forehead. Once he found the magical creature, he took his boat and paddled toward that direction. There, he found the magical creature sitting on a rock.

The magical creature and the priest stared at each other for quite a while before one of them said something.

“Who are you and what do you want?” questioned the blue creature.

“Y-you talk?!” questioned the priest.

Akamoteen was completely baffled. How could a magical creature talk? Especially since it didn’t use its mouth to speak. 

“Of course I can. I’m an Almegan (3). I can speak to all humans through telepathy,” the blue creature gave leery eyes towards the priest, “I’m only going to ask once more. Who are you and what do you want?”

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me for my lack of manners,” the priest said bowing, “My name is Akamoteen. I am the leader of the People of the Water. We were just passing through when we heard you singing. It reached our hearts, and we just had to find out who the owner of such a voice belonged to.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Ummm…. I’m afraid I do not know who you are. I have heard of many magical creatures with a blue coloring, but I cannot describe one that fits you.”

“You are one of the very few humans who neither knows who I am nor knows of the power I possess. Interesting. Tell me Akamoteen, what is it that your heart desires most?”

“Well,” started Akamoteen, “It is not just my desire, but the desire of my people. We have been traveling nomads for the longest of times. We desire a permanent settlement where we will be able to make our home. We have prayed to Lord Arceus for the longest time asking for this. It seems that our worship of him drives us out of many lands, but we remain steadfast in our faith. We also desire to build a large temple, preferably near the ocean so that we may worship in peace and so that we may thank Lord Arceus for using the waters of the world to nourish and protect us.”

At these words, the blue creature smiled. Never before has it witnessed such a pure heart in a human before, a heart bent towards peace and not war. 

“Well human, for your pure heart, your desires shall be fulfilled. You, your people, and all your future generations will be blessed with a beautiful connection to Lord Arceus. Through me you will learn more about my father, and your relationship with him will grow deeper. I will teach you and your people many things so that you will live in light and not darkness.”

“T-thank you so very much. We are very grateful,” with that stated, Akamoteen bowed deeply toward the magical creature.

Akamoteen looked up hesitantly and asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?”

The blue creature smiled and said, “I am Manaphy, one of the Almegans, and I am the Prince of the Sea.”

“If you are the prince of the sea, who is the king?”

“Have you and your people been living under a rock?” said Manaphy, “The king of the sea is my sister, Kyogre.”

At this, Akamoteen laughed.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~ ~ ~

Ever since that moment happened, Prince Manaphy had an eternal bond with the People of the Water. Prince Manaphy stayed with the People of the Water for many months and taught them many things. 

After the encounter between Priest Akamoteen and Manaphy, the preparations for building a massive structure that would become home to the People of the Water and a temple to honor Lord Arceus commenced.

Under Manaphy’s instructions, the People of the Water and many water creatures started to build what would be known as Samiya, or the Temple of the Sea, for this would be a sacred place dedicated to Prince Manaphy and Lord Arceus.

Many days after the start of Samiya’s construction, Manaphy came to visit Priest Akamoteen.

“It’s been quite a while my friend. It’s nice to see you,” said Akamoteen.

“Likewise,” said Manaphy, “ This is for you.”

Manaphy handed the priest a necklace with three blue, oval shaped crystals and a bracelet with many of those crystals attached to it.

“What is this, my friend?” the priest asked, smiling at Manaphy.

“This is the first gift I am giving to you and your people. I have enough for every person in your tribe. I just wanted to give you yours first. The necklace and bracelet are made of sea crystals. Whenever you need to open a door in Samiya, just hold up the crystals and they will unlock the door. These crystals will also give you healing powers as long as you and the person you are healing are in contact with water.”

“Thank you so much my friend. Where on earth did you find these?”

“Places unknown to humans. Only I know where to find them. Because of this you must pass on these gifts from generation to generation.”

“I will do as you wish my friend. Thank you for the gift you have given to me and my people. We are eternally grateful.”

~ ~ ~

A year passed by and the temple was finally complete. Everyone rejoiced. The hard work was finally over, and the People of the Water finally had a permanent home.

Samiya was beautiful. Half of it was above the sea and the other half was below it. The bottom half was a mirror of the upper half. There was a huge tower in the middle of the temple with spirals all around it. There were fountains everywhere and empty aqueducts ran throughout the entire building.

On the day of the completion of Samiya, the People of the Water held a huge festival on the nearby shoreline to honor Priest Akamoteen, Lord Arceus, and his son Prince Manaphy and to celebrate the creation of Samiya.

Prince Manaphy came by on this day to see Akamoteen. They got on a canoe and went to Samiya.

When they got inside of the temple, Prince Manaphy started leading Akamoteen somewhere.

“Where are we going Prince Manaphy? The festival is going to start in an hour, and I do not think we should be late.”

“Breathe easy,” said Manaphy, “We have plenty of time before the festival starts. I need to show you something important.”

“What is it?”

Prince Manaphy finally stopped inside the middle of a “room.”

“Prince Manaphy, this is a dead end,” said Akamoteen, “Where are you taking me?”

“Go to that stone block situated in the center circle on the floor,” said Manaphy.

Akamoteen did what Prince Manaphy said.

“Read the words aloud.”

“Beyond this door which will only be opened with the People of the Water’s mark lies the crown, and whosoever wears this crown will be known as the King of the Sea,” Akamoteen paused, “What does this mean?”

“All will be revealed in due time. Now, put your bracelet up to the symbol of the crown, which will be known to your people as the emblem of the Sea Crown, on the stone.”

Akamoteen did what Prince Manaphy said. Then the Sea Crown’s emblem glowed. 

The block of stone went down into the ground. A line from the block traveled to the wall creating a circle with two circles circumcised in it.

“Take the two inner circles and connect the lines inside of them together.”

Akamoteen did what Manaphy said.

All of a sudden, the wall that created the dead end started to open up. Multiple doors started opening leading to a hallway.

Akamoteen looked back at Prince Manaphy.

“Come on! Make haste! You have yet to see the best part.”

Akamoteen and Prince Manaphy walked through the hallway. The only light in the room came from lights near the bottom of the floor. Both of them walked for a while until they reached the end of the hallway where a bright light was seen. The hallway entered into a room.

The room was enormous. The hallway led to a stone bridge that connected the hallway to the island in the middle of the room. From the island, there was about a twenty-foot drop. There were no doors in this room except for the one leading to the hallway. Strangely enough, about twelve feet above the island, there were many openings in the wall that continued up for as far as the eye could see. In the middle of this room stood a massive fountain but no water was running through it. The fountain had four tiers, and in each tier, there were openings.

“What is this?” asked Akamoteen.

“This is what I wanted to show you,” smiled Prince Manaphy, “This will be the second gift I will be giving to you and your people. Each one of these openings in the fountain will contain something I like to call sea gems.”

Prince Manaphy waddled over to a pile of these sea gems, grabbed one of them, and waddled back over to Akamoteen.

“Here,” said Prince Manaphy, putting the sea gem in Akamoteen’s hands, “Put it in the top tier.”

Akamoteen did as Prince Manaphy said. Prince Manaphy then gave Akamoteen the rest of the sea gems to put in the fountain.

“What are these?” asked Akamoteen.

The sea gems were made of brilliant blue gemstones and made of two parts. The first part, the middle, of the sea gem was rectangular in shape. It had clear vines running through the inside of it. The second part was triangular in shape and was on the ends of the rectangular part.

“When all the sea gems are in this fountain, it will be known as the Sea Crown. I hand made every single one of these gems. They are made out of the same crystals that your necklace and bracelet are made out of except they are imbued with my power. Only those who have a pure heart and have received my first gift will be able to activate the sea crown. The sea crown will be an essential part for you and your people to be able to live in a close nature with water creatures you are so fond of.” 

“This is amazing,” said Akamoteen, “But how will we live with them in a close nature? We cannot breath underwater.”

“You are correct. At the moment, part of Samiya is above the waves and the other half is below them. Because of this, humans cannot live in the area below, yet. The Sea Crown will create a sort of… bubble around the lower part of Samiya that will keep all water out except for the water that is in the aqueducts that run through the temple, and it will create a breathable atmosphere as well. If you decide to submerge the entire temple underwater, the bubble will extend to the upper part of Samiya, and the sea crown will be used as an engine to propel you through the sea.” 

“When the temple is submerged underwater, you will have a choice to either keep the temple visible or turn it invisible. If you decide to turn the entire temple invisible, no one will be able to see it except when there is a lunar eclipse. The reason this happens is because the Sea Crown allows the temple to sort of act like my body. As an Almegan, I have the ability to turn my body invisible except during a lunar eclipse. This is because the moonlight on this occasion is different and doesn’t allow us to bend the light, which keeps us from hiding ourselves.”

“But despite this weakness, the Sea Crown has tremendous power. When someone with a pure heart touches the Sea Crown, it will wrap the person in a golden light, grant the person with the ability to breath underwater, and allow them to travel at fast speeds beneath the waves. However, this will only last for a few hours.”

“This… this is incredible,” said Akamoteen, “But I’m still quite confused. What did the text on the stone mean when it was talking about wearing the Sea Crown? This massive structure can’t be put on someone’s head. And what did the text mean when it stated that the one who wears the Sea Crown will be known as King of the Sea? I thought … You told me that Kyogre was the King of the Sea.”

“You are correct. No one will be able to actually wear the Sea Crown, but the words do not refer to a physical crown. It refers to the ability to control the Sea Crown, which controls the temple. There will only ever be three people who can control the Sea Crown, me, the current priest or priestess, and the next in line. The wearer of the Sea Crown can activate a defense mechanism, which causes the temple to create golden tentacles that can cause great destruction. Whoever controls the Sea Crown, controls this power. Whoever controls the Sea Crown will be called King of the Sea.” 

“The reason this title is given is because the Sea Crown possesses power that rivals Kyogre’s. The Sea Crown possesses my power. Just because I am small, does not mean that I am weak. To us Almegans, the word king means creator, and the word prince means ruler. However, to you humans, the word king means ruler. The text favors the human definition. With this power, you will have all authority over water and the creatures with its affinities through me.”

Akamoteen stared in astonishment at Prince Manaphy. He couldn’t believe how amazing this gift was. 

“I-I…Thank you so much,” said Akamoteen, “You have given us far more than we deserve. Is there anything I could possibly do to thank you for your kindness?”

Prince Manaphy just smiled at Akamoteen and said, “My friend, you do not need to repay me. I am repaying you for the kindness you and your people have shown me. You are the first humans I have met in a very, very long while that were not after me for my power, and you all have a great faith in my father. That kind of behavior should be rewarded.”

Akamoteen picked up Prince Manaphy and hugged him.

“Thank you my friend. Thank you so very much.”

They stayed like that for a while until Prince Manaphy broke the silence.

“Akamoteen, I want you to activate the Sea Crown.”

“But why me?”

“Because you have one of the purest hearts I have ever seen.”

Akamoteen smiled at this.

“All you have to do is put your hand on one of the sea gems. The sea gems should react to your sea crystals. If your heart is as pure as I believe it to be, it will connect the sea gems to the sea crystals, and they will resonate with each other activating the Sea Crown.”

Akamoteen put his hand on one of the sea gems and concentrated. He believed that one day his people would be able to befriend all creatures of this earth. He believed that friendship could transcend species. And he believed that no matter who or what you are, everyone deserves love and respect. That is what he focused on.

At these thoughts, his necklace and bracelet started to glow. One by one, each sea gem started to glow. Water started flowing through the aqueducts and quickly expelled itself from the lower half of Samiya. The bubble started to form around the lower half as well. 

Finally, all of the sea gems were glowing, and the fountain they were in was surrounded by water. The Sea Crown was activated.

“Once the Sea Crown is activated, it cannot be deactivated,” said Prince Manaphy, “The only way to deactivate the Sea Crown would be to take out the sea gems, but if you do that, the temple will start to fill with water and sink, self destructing itself.”

Akamoteen nodded. He understood the importance of leaving the sea gems alone especially while people were in the temple.

“Please protect the Sea Crown…” said Prince Manaphy forlornly.

Akamoteen was concerned. He had never seen his friend look so sad before.

“I know that not all humans are bad, but I have had my fair share of encounters with humans that only know greed or hatred. There are too many people who would use my gifts for their own evil deeds. I am trusting you Akamoteen.”

Prince Manaphy looked right at him and said, “I am trusting you and your people to protect what is mine. For what I have given, I can take away. The gifts that I have given to you and your people are some of my greatest creations. I expect those who use them to have good hearts, not bad intentions. I am trusting you Akamoteen. Do not betray me.”

Akamoteen sat back on his knees and held Prince Manaphy’s “hands” in his.

“My friend, I could never betray you,” said Akamoteen with great understanding, “You have given my people and I something we never thought feasible – no – possible.”

Akamoteen got up, touched one of the sea gems, and said, “I will never forget what you have done for me and my people, and I will make sure that future generations will continue to remember as well. Today I vow that my future lineage and I will protect the gifts you have given us, and we will also protect you.”

All of a sudden, Akamoteen’s body started glowing gold!

Manaphy looked up at Akamoteen and laughed.

“Congratulations! You have activated sea majesty,” said Prince Manaphy smiling.

“What?” said Akamoteen bewildered.

Akamoteen didn’t know what was happening to him. All he knew was that his body was glowing, and it was freaking him out.

“Sea majesty. You activated sea majesty,” said Prince Manaphy, “Remember when I said that the Sea Crown could grant someone pure hearted with the powers to breath underwater and travel through it at high speeds. Well, this is it. I called this state sea majesty. Amazing, is it not?.”

“Sea crystals, sea gems, Sea Crown, sea majesty. You really like the word sea, do you not?”

“Well, excuse me,” Prince Manaphy pouted, “I don’t see you coming up with anything better.”

At that, they both laughed.

Prince Manaphy and Akamoteen swam together for a while before heading back to the festival.

Everyone was upset at them for being late, but they rejoiced once Priest Akamoteen told them what had happened in the temple.

This was a new era for the People of the Water.

~ ~ ~

It had been a year since the last time Prince Manaphy was at the temple. The People of the Water had become quite accustomed to living in Samiya. Most people lived inside the temple, but there were quite a few who lived on the nearby land. Sea majesty was also used quite often. About twenty percent of the People of the Water had the clearance and a pure enough heart in order to achieve sea majesty. But besides that, nothing changed.

Life happened the same way it did as when they were traveling nomads. They taught their children. They hunted. They fished. They sold their items and curios. They farmed. They laughed and played. But the one thing that drastically changed for them was their connection to Lord Arceus. This connection grew and grew. Their dreams as a civilization were finally being achieved.

Besides this change, something else also changed. Priest Akamoteen had gotten married to a woman named Kalena (4).

Kalena was a wonderful woman with a love for her people. She would do anything to preserve the history and traditions of the People of the Water. 

One day, Prince Manaphy decided to come to Samiya. It had been quite a long time since he had been back. He missed the friends he made, but he especially missed Akamoteen.

Manaphy entered the sea temple through one of the aqueducts. Once inside, he found one of the temple’s guards and asked him where Akamoteen was. At this question, a young woman came up to them to ask what was going on.

“Who are you?” asked Prince Manaphy looking at the woman with suspicion.

The woman got on her knees and bowed towards Prince Manaphy.

When she got up she said, “Prince Manaphy, my name is Kalena, High Princess of the People of the Water.”

Prince Manaphy told the guard that was there to leave.

“Come,” said Prince Manaphy walking off away from all the people, “So, you are the High Princess of these people.”

“Yes,” said Kalena smiling, “I am the High Princess, and my husband is Hydro Priest Akamoteen, the one you are looking for. He talks much about you.”

“Wait,” Prince Manaphy stopped walking, “Your husband is Akamoteen?”

“Yes, your majesty,” said Kalena, “Why do we not take this conversation in my chambers.”

So they walked for a while until they reached a room with double doors. Kalena opened the door allowing Prince Manaphy to enter the room first and then entered herself.

The room was quite large. It had large light blue walls with windows showing the ocean outside.

“So, how long have you and Akamoteen been married?”

“Well,” said Kalena, “We have been married for two months, but we were courting for ten before he asked my father for my hand in marriage.”

“How did you meet him?”

“I was sitting on one of the bridges on the outer edges of the temple when he first saw me. I was singing, and he came up to me. He said that my voice reminded me of his friend and that it was so pure and so beautiful that he just had to come see who was singing. I was astounded. I never let anyone hear my voice, and the first person who hears me singing just happens to be the Hydro Priest.”

“Were you apprehensive about courting him?”

“Very,” Kalena laughed, “I thought that the hydro priest could do much better than me. I mean… There are so many more women that are smarter, prettier, and just over all better than me. Also, there are so many women that have a better connection to water Pokémon than me. You would think he would go after a girl that was the epitome of what our civilization says a woman to be.”

“When did you know that you loved him?”

“It was around five months ago,” Kalena smiled at her happy memory, “We were outside staring at the stars. He told me that he could not help but feel so grateful for living here and for being the current hydro priest. He told me that he thought that the elders would never choose him because he was so young, but they did it anyway. They somehow saw something in him just like how you saw something in him on that fateful day. You do not know this Prince Manaphy, but the day Akamoteen found you, our people had just been driven out of the land we were staying in. We are not nomads by choice. People drive us away because we are foreigners in their land and prosperous while they are not. They also do not like the fact that we worshipped a god that was different from theirs. He said that he believed it was destiny when we met you just like it was destiny meeting me. At that moment I knew how much he loved our people and how much he loved me which made me realize how much I loved him.”

Kalena felt a bit exposed now. She had just dumped a whole lot of her thoughts and feelings onto Prince Manaphy, and she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of him, especially since her husband adored him.

Manaphy loved Kalena. She was honest and sincere. He was glad that Akamoteen found someone to love and someone who loves him back.

All of a sudden, a small, water creature with a long tail and a webbed mane came running into the room going towards Kalena. Kalena picked up the creature and started hugging and petting it.

“Prince Manaphy, this is Mia, my vaporeon.”

Prince Manaphy watched how Kalena and Mia interacted with each other. He noticed that they were very affectionate and that they looked happy together. This pleased him.

“You know,” said Kalena, “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be able to actually understand Mia when I am talking to her. I feel like I get a general understanding of what she is telling me, but I’m never a hundred percent sure. I just keep thinking that maybe, if I could just understand her, my bond with her would grow. But you don’t have to go through that; so, I don’t know why I just told you-”

“Sing with me,” said Prince Manaphy. 

“What?”

“Sing with me. I want you to sing with me. Please. When I sing, I am able to reach the hearts of others. I want to know if your voice can reach my heart. Then I will know who you truly are.”

“Oh, um. Alright.”

Kalena was a bit scared. She felt as if Prince Manaphy just put a whole lot of pressure on her. She wanted to be perfect for him, but she was unsure if she would ever be. She has never sung in front of anyone before, and even though her husband has heard her sing before, he has never heard her sing purposefully to him.

However, all Kalena could do is try her best, and that’s what she did.

Prince Manaphy started singing first. Then when she felt ready, Kalena joined in too. They sounded beautiful together. Their voices resonated throughout the entire temple. Everyone could hear their song and were captivated by the love they felt.

When they stopped singing, they looked at each other and smiled.

“That was wonderful,” smiled Akamoteen standing in the doorway.

Kalena gasped, “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough. You too sang wonderfully together.”

Prince Manaphy hopped over to Akamoteen and jumped into his arms.

“It’s been quite a long time my friend,” said Akamoteen, “I missed you greatly.”

“I know. I missed you too. I just had a lot of work to do. You have a wonderful wife. She is perfect for you.”

Kalena blushed at this.

“I know. That is why I love her so much.”

“Akamoteen, Kalena,” said Prince Manaphy, “I need you to gather all of the members of the People of the Water on the shore tomorrow.”

“Ok,” said Kalena, “But why? What are you going to do?”

“Just trust me,” smiled Prince Manaphy, “It will all be worth it.”

~ ~ ~

The next day had come and every Samiyan had arrived on the shore (5). All Samiyans young and old were waiting for Prince Manaphy to show up.

When Prince Manaphy finally came, everyone was staring at him. He was carrying a golden scepter with a deep blue orb on top of it and the Sea Crown’s emblem on the handle.

“As you all know, I am the one who called you all here today,” said Prince Manaphy.

Prince Manaphy came to the beach strong and with a serious attitude. He knew that this would be one of the most important days in their lives.

“I am grateful for the great kindness and great respect that all of you have shown me. I am proud to call you my people. But I will not always be here. I cannot always protect you, but your Hydro Priest and your High Princess can. I have lent them my strength, my power. From now on The People of the Water shall be ruled by you Hydro Priest Akamoteen and you High Princes Kalena and all of your direct descendants. You shall rule your people with pure hearts and guide them towards harmony with magical creatures, especially the ones with a water affinity, and help them develop a strong relationship with Lord Arceus.”

At this, there was slight unrest within the people. Never before had their Hydro Priest and High Princess been chosen through a family line. The elders have always been to one to pick them.

“I know this is all new to you,” said Prince Manaphy, “But this is my decision as long as you are my people. To show you how the line that I’ve chosen will bless all of you with a prosperous nation, I will bless them with my last and final gift to the People of the Water.”

“This,” said Prince Manaphy referring to the scepter, “contains my final gift. The scepter is gold to symbolize the greatness and prosperity of this nation. The Sea Crown’s emblem is on the handle to show the world that this belongs to the People of the Water. And the blue orb symbolizes your connection to the water and to me. This blue orb is called Great Sea Spirit Sapphire. The Sea Spirit gives the master of this scepter the ability to communicate with water creatures. The master of this scepter can also give others the ability to communicate with water creatures for a few hours. The masters of this scepter will be the Hydro Priest, the High Princess, and the next in line for the throne.”

Prince Manaphy walked over to High Princess Kalena and gave her the scepter. The crowd was deathly silent wondering what would happen next.

“So that you will always know who your leaders are and who your next leader is, I will mark the Hydro Priest, the High Princess, and their future line.”

Prince Manaphy’s antennae started to glow red and a symbol appeared on Priest Akamoteen’s left arm.

“Hydro Priest Akamoteen has just been marked with the emblem of the Sea Crown,” the crowd gasped, “Whoever the next hereditary priest or priestess from the line of Hydro Priest Akamoteen and High Princess Kalena will be born with the emblem of the Sea Crown on their left arm.”

Manaphy’s antennae started to glow red again and a necklace appeared on High Princess Kalena’s neck replacing the one containing the sea crystals.

“Since High Princess Kalena was not chosen to be the High Princess, she will be given a necklace with the Sea Crown’s emblem on it instead, but that does not diminish her power. She and her husband will rule the People of the Water together with equal power among you. High Princess Kalena will be given a replica of the necklace to give to her future son or daughter-in-law.”

The crowd was silent. They didn’t know what to think, what to feel, or what to say. It was as if they were in a daze. Akamoteen saw this and decided to say something.

“I would like to make some remarks,” said Hydro Priest Akamoteen.

Prince Manaphy nodded and let Akamoteen speak.

“I know that you are all scared. A lot of change has happened in these past few years. But I promise that these changes are the beginning of a new era for us. No more will we have to be kicked out of foreign lands. No more will we have to travel through the night trying to outrun our enemies. No more will we have to be nomads. Things that we thought were impossible are now possible. So I urge you, all of you, to support each other, to support the Elders, and to support me and my wife as we transition into a new period of our civilizations life. So please, will you lend us your strength?”

There was a yes here and a yes there. People were saying yeses everywhere! Cheering and clapping were happening throughout the crowd. Who knew Akamoteen could be so inspiring. Today was the first of many celebratory days.

Today was the start of a new era.

Word Count : 5,627

Date Uploaded: Saturday, February 20, 2021

Author’s Notes:

(1) tan - think Shauna’s skin tone

(2) dark - think Lenora’s skin tone

(3) Almegan - combination of alpha and omega; one of the many deities of the Pokemon world that are connected to Arceus’ pantheon 

(4) Kalena is Hawaiian for chaste, pure

(5) Samiyan is the ethnicity name for the People of the Water. It’s like saying you are Persian

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story to the end. Please leave me feedback on how to make the story better, where you think the story is going, and what you would like to see
> 
> Disclaimer: This is also cross posted on Fanfiction.net


End file.
